Infinite Play
by BlackOblivion
Summary: A play revolving around a mansion stuck within a single time with its inhabitants. When did it all begin? The adventure to search for the TruE EnD? A villager was condemned to be captured in this trap, with just a faded letter in hand, with washed away letters. Will the Encore move on or will the TruE EnD be found?


This fanfiction is based on the Vocaloid series titled "Night∞Series". The songs within that series are composed by Hitoshizuku-P x Yama with Suzunosuka (illustration), Hidari (character design), and TSO (video). Lyrics that are used in this story are by ChazyChazle and/or Kit-the-Wolfy. The roles affiliated with this fic are as listed below (Since I won't mention some in the writing): 

**Villager: Ichigo Kurosaki  
>Master: Sosuke Aizen<br>Butler: Uryu Ishida  
>Mistress: Retsu Unohana<br>Lady: Rukia Kuchiki  
>Maid: Nemu Kurotsuchi<br>Twin Dolls: Soge no Kotowari **

The characters will have traits completely OOC of their original personalities from time to time, or most of the time. The songs that I based these off of are quite confusing in my opinion and will have mistakes when I interpret it. I'll try to make the details as accurate as possible.

Please enjoy!

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Ichigo trudged through a dark forest, worn out and cold. Dirt stained his orange hair just a bit and he hadn't even been here for a single night. He was completely lost within the heart of the forest, unable to retrace his steps, having shifted too deep. The white moon was already high above the sky, its light illuminating the surface of the ground in certain areas. These also cast dark shadows, which didn't help. Despite being lost, Ichigo gripped in his hand a faded letter between his clenched fingers. The words were hardly able to be read unless you squint and study it carefully. Ichigo stuffed the seemingly old letter into his pocket, keeping it hidden. Regaining the will to move forward, he dragged his feet along the ground, leaves and twigs going along with his footsteps. Treading deeper in the woods, yellow light started to form around the trees, making Ichigo stop and ponder on it.

"What is that…?" Having asked that question to himself, he went closer to the light, having chills race up his spine with an eerie feeling. Something was going to happen tonight. Having gotten closer, he noticed the artificial light was emitting from a giant manor…In the middle of nowhere? Scaring off his surprise, he relocated himself at the front door, raising his hand up to the rotting wooden doors of the manor and knocked. He watched as the manor doors opened to reveal a cast of seven.

"_Well, let the show begin!" _

Uryu, the butler, had answered the door, gazing down at the bowing figure before the footsteps of the manor in a pitiful perspective at the uninvited guest. Does this person have nowhere else to go? Not many traveled this far into these woods…Especially this late at night.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but may I stay for a single night?" Ichigo stayed bowed, being extremely polite, hoping the people inside was generous enough to let him stay. Before Uryu could even speak, two voices spoke in unison, cutting the butler off.

"You're welcome so! Our manor is truly wonderful!" The voices were sourced from two twins. They both had white hair and were quite short…Childish. Kotowari was the name of the both of them, weirdly. Uryu didn't protest and moved out of the way, letting the lost teenager in. Once in, Ichigo had to blink multiple times to adjust to such a bright light. This place was huge…The main room was close to the size of a single-story house. Not much furniture layered the surface, giving space to walk and run freely. A giant clock was at the back wall of the room, perfectly centered and laden with golden patterns.

"I'll serve some tea so you may warm up and ease off the cold." Nemu offered, heading off to a door among the set of many. The sound and smell of brewing tea occurred soon after. The master of the manor spoke, introducing himself as Aizen, and said a single statement.

"A meeting like this is destiny." Aizen spoke in a smooth and civil tone, as if saying a fortune of sorts.

"Then we shall party! Party!" the Kotowari twins butted in, surprising Ichigo quite suddenly. These people were kind…Too kind. The members of the manor bustled around, setting up tables, foods, wine and a cup of tea was handed to Ichigo. None of them even waited for the denial of their guest. A merry feast was soon enveloping each and every person within the room.

"I'll be sure to give you a toast!" Rukia raised a random glass into the air, smiling brightly, filling it up with red wine, another glass clinking against it, making the sound echo around.

"Are you ready?" Unohana spoke next, inviting the teen into the party filled with mirth. It was like a dream that had came out of nowhere…A mirage. However, it soon ensnared Ichigo's mind, a smile replacing his frown. This didn't do any harm, so why not? He joined in the cheerful atmosphere, forgetting "reality" at those moments.

_You shall play the lead role in this crazy night!  
>We will dress you up with a glass of wine!<br>You'll be drunk enough before you even know  
>Won't you take the chance to enjoy it so?<em>

After all the party, all of them had offered a hand to assist with the clean up. All of them were half drunk and especially sleepy by the time the merry air around them broke off slightly, but it still filled the souls of the participants. The banquet ended like a dream, evaporating just as quickly as it began. Darkness finally took control of the manor. Ichigo was lead into a bedroom, which he would rest in for the night until morning talk hold. He had excessively thanked each and every one of them for the good time.

Sleep had definitely grasped Ichigo's consciousness for a long time, but he awoke, his eyes instantly shooting up. It was a nice sleep…Minus the fact that the sun had not risen and a red moon was where the sun should have been. Morning light had not followed the night, like a day was supposed to be like. Sitting up, he stared out the window, fear clenching his advertence.

"What's going on…?" Ichigo mumbled and got up, heading into the hallway, stopping when he saw the two twins. Ichigo opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but it was answered like someone had read his mind.

"Let us tell you a secret!" A Kotowari twin spoke, leading Ichigo into the main room, where the smell of food and alcohol still lingered. They both pointed at the clock in the back. "The clock froze along with the time of the world!"

Stricken with a bigger burden of fear, he ran off in a random direction, noticing a thin line of a door on the wall. A secret room? Hearing the complaints and screams of the people behind him, he ripped around the wallpaper and pulled the door open. Rushing down the staircase, he heard footsteps chasing after him. The cast of seven obviously didn't want him entering the room past the staircase…And now he knew why. Inside it was dimly lit, but it was easy to make out the piles of coffins littering the floor. Putting his hand over his mouth to silence his gasp, he examined the coffins. There was a lot of them…All of them were patterned with a silver cross in the middle of them.

"_Oh my, oh my."  
>"So I guess you saw it…."<br>"Danger! Danger!"  
>"Hey don't be too scared, please?"<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"Where could you flee to, indeed?"<em>

Ichigo didn't listen to the manor resident's calming voices, his ears deaf to them. You try to calm down with coffins of who knows what in front of your vision. He turned around, running and pushing past the crowd, heading back upward, going for the front door, trying to tear it open, but to no avail.

_You shall play the lead role in this crazy night  
>Is it going by the script? Is it wrong or right?<br>What kind of ending to tonight are you gonna choose?  
>Anything and everything is up to you<em>

"I just wanna get back home…!" Ichigo was frustrated by now. What did these people even want? Aizen answered the unspoken question, smiling at the while.

"Once all of the curtains fall. Only then are you allowed to leave." The brunette's answer just made Ichigo irritated. What was that even supposed to mean? It was adding to his growing frustration…Fast too.

"The answer to a happy ending…Where could it be hiding?" The words left the teen's mouth before he could even think. It was like reading a script and following it like it was built into your system. An idea came to his head suddenly afterwards…A key to the happy ending…Back to "reality"…Ichigo's eyes darted to the clock at the other side of the room, focusing on the clock hands which were coldly glinting.

"I found it." Ichigo whispered, staggering his breathing and footsteps, all of the people up in the room yelled at the teen to stop, before it all fell apart into a Bad End Night. Those commands were deaf to Ichigo's ears as he only got closer to the clock.

_I shall play the lead role in this crazy night  
>Smashing up your skulls with a plunge of a knife<br>I'll be swinging too hard before I even know  
>Well because I've begun to enjoy this role!<em>

He claws and broke the glass covering the clock itself, blood staining his fingers as he grabbed both clock hands and gripped them tightly in his hands. The cast was frozen with terror, leaving them vulnerable to an attack. The Maid had fallen first, having the other six flee in panic. Ichigo, grinning all the while, chased after them, time finally advancing forward, but not how the script wanted it to advance. It was failing to advance properly.

_Run away! Run away! Make a run for your lives!  
>Just forget about the play and all of your lines!<br>Break apart, break apart, we shall lose our minds!  
>Put a stop to this Bad End Night!<em>

Blood stained the ground, only one figure left in the mansion that was still breathing. The cast were gone and so was the stage. The two weapons that had murdered all seven of the people were on the floor now, left forgotten.

_-Bad__End__∞Night__-_

The sound of a single person applauding resounded through the now empty stage, but it soon filtered into silence.

"That was quite a good show you put on tonight…" The shadow spoke and went onto the stage, picking a letter up, reading it. The shadow fell into a weep at what was written inside…

_Ah, maybe the true end lies in a coffin? _

"Let the encore begin."

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx


End file.
